


How many secrets can you keep?

by CaskaLangley



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, drunk-but-not-too-much-sex, kinda au-ish?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskaLangley/pseuds/CaskaLangley
Summary: Anche dopo aver bevuto troppo, Ikki, Hyoga e Shun sono perfettamente consapevoli della strana tensione che c'è tra di loro. Ma solo Shun ha capito come risolverla.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki
Kudos: 16





	How many secrets can you keep?

**Author's Note:**

> **Note incoerenti dell'autrice**: Da quando pubblico libri, i miei livelli di auto-indulgenza con le fanfiction sono fuori controllo. In questo caso, tutto è nato da un delirio di headcanon particolarmente cretini tra amiche, in cui ci chiedevamo che tipo di ubriachi fossero i Saint e cosa avrebbero cantato al karaoke da sbronzi. Ci sembrava palese (ovvio!) che sia Hyoga che Ikki fossero i tipi da sbronzarsi malissimo e angstare sul loro comune amore impossibile per Shun, mentre Shun (ancora più ovvio!) fosse più il tipo da fingersi ubriaco col Bacardi per fare lo svenevole (l'eufemismo del secolo) e sperare di innescare così la 3some del secolo.  
E qui arrivo io, a scrivere la 3some del secolo.  
Povero Shun, se non ci penso io a te... 
> 
> Giuro che una volta o l'altra scrivo qualcosa di serio, su questi tre. Non so quando, ma lo farò.  
Intanto, enjoy the porn (che dedico ovviamente a Ery e Valeria, compagne di ridicolaggini Saintiche).

Come Hyoga si fosse trovato in quella situazione c’entrava con la cannuccia nel cocktail di Shun, e col fatto che Ikki si fosse messo a cantare _Do I wanna know? _un po’ prima di essere sbronzo oltre ogni misura. Hyoga ne era più o meno sicuro perché Shun aveva impedito anche a lui di sbronzarsi oltre ogni misura, sta volta, e anche perché a pensarci bene era sul palco insieme a Ikki, in quel momento, e aveva pure cantato la seconda strofa della canzone, in effetti… ma perché? Seiya stava in fissa coi duetti, no? Li aveva sfidati? Forse, tipo, non lo ricordava.  
Ricordava solo Shun seduto, che li fissava rendersi ridicoli come se non lo fossero per niente, mordicchiando la cannuccia, rigirandosela con la lingua, succhiando così forte da tirare su anche il ghiaccio – ne aveva messo un cubetto in bocca, mentre Ikki diceva: _how many secrets can you keep?_ E poi… no, ripercorrere a ritroso i passi fuori da quel letto, dalla stanza, giù per le scale, in taxi, fino al locale che avevano lasciato mentre Seiya si sgolava su _La copa de la vida_, era più di quanto non potesse chiedere al cervello poco lucido e impegnato interamente a processare quello che vedeva adesso: Ikki e Shun in ginocchio sul materasso, che si baciavano.

Doveva essere già capitato. Si era illuso che così non fosse, invece era evidente, com’era evidente che non fosse capitato spesso, o che non capitasse più da molto, perché si baciavano con la voracità furiosa di chi divora un frutto dolcissimo da cui ha giurato di prendere solo un piccolo morso.  
“Dolcissimo” definiva bene il sapore di Shun.  
Un po’ era naturale, un po’ il gusto del cocktail fruttato che aveva bevuto, pochissimo rum e sciroppo alla fragola. Hyoga sapeva di trovarsi lì anche grazie all’aiuto di tre Margarita, ma non era solo merito dell’alcol se aveva le vertigini ogni volta che Shun si tendeva verso di lui e gli porgeva le labbra, che erano ancora calde dei morsi di Ikki e perennemente dischiuse. Faceva un sorriso furbetto, leggermente imbarazzato, poi sbatteva quegli occhioni seducenti come la coda di un pavone e Hyoga oscillava, ma non cadeva.  
Lo baciava, invece. Lo baciò per la settima, decima volta, accarezzandogli il viso e i capelli, mentre Ikki faceva lo stesso al suo collo arrendevolmente inclinato e lo teneva stretto a sé. Shun si offriva equamente a entrambi, dispensava baci e moine, ma quando in reazione a un morso pigolò “Niisan!” nella bocca di Hyoga, Ikki glielo strappò e lo baciò con foga, come per riprendersi quel suono. Certo, era suo, croce e delizia. Hyoga era stato – era ancora – geloso di Ikki, ma non riusciva a pensare “smettetela, siete fratelli!”. Anzi… Merda, forse in realtà era sbronzo perso, ma a vederli così… la fresca bellezza androgina di Shun, e il corpo teso e indomabile di Ikki, così _maschio_ da intimidire… Gli girava la testa. Si tenne alla cosa più solida e più vicina, il braccio di Ikki. Inaspettatamente, lui lo resse.

“Vuoi stenderti, Hyoga?”

Era troppo stordito per chiedersi se lo stesse sfottendo. Ikki aveva parlato spingendo la fronte appena sopra la sua tempia, Shun invece disegnava la linea di entrambe le loro labbra con gli indici, come per paragonarle. Spinse le dita dentro la bocca di Ikki e poi, ancora umide, in quelle di Hyoga, poi di nuovo al contrario, finché non fu chiaro quello che stava chiedendo, e loro non trovarono né motivo, né il coraggio di negarglielo. Avrebbe dovuto dire che si baciarono, ma Ikki non baciava, lui _espugnava_. C’era bocca di cui Hyoga non aveva consapevolezza, prima. Si morsero, spinsero, leccarono e tirarono i capelli, finché non ebbe le labbra gonfie, il mento arrossato da quello ruvido di barba non ancora ricresciuta di Ikki e, sul palato, il sapore dei Negroni che si era scolato. Si staccarono ansimando, più come pugili che come amanti. Ma Shun supplicò con una vocina mielosa “ancora”, e quel secondo bacio fu meno violento, forse perché entrambi erano distratti da lui, che continuava a portare le cose ad un altro livello; si stava strusciando contro a una coscia di Ikki, adesso, facendo attenzione a risalire fino al rigonfiamento nei suoi jeans, e Hyoga era talmente ipnotizzato dall’immagine che quasi non sentì le dita accarezzare i suoi, di jeans, poi sbottonarli e infilarsi tra il tessuto rigido e quello più leggero del cotone. Ikki fece un respiro esasperato, con un gesto secco si abbassò la zip e si ficcò la mano di Shun nelle mutande.

Nel mezzo di un bacio che non capiva più da chi partisse, Hyoga fece appello al poco di buon senso che trovò e chiese a fiato corto: “Shun, ma sei sicuro? Hai bevuto, non…”.   
Shun sorrise, sospirando. “Stai tranquillo, Hyoga-kun, sono più lucido di voi. Fatemi quello che volete, basta che me lo facciate insieme”.  
Mentre faceva quella domanda, Hyoga non era sicuro delle sue implicazioni. Adesso lo era.

Ikki non aspettò oltre, si abbassò pantaloni e mutande. Lui fece altrettanto, sforzandosi di non cadere, e un attimo dopo Shun li stava masturbando entrambi, lentamente, respirando come se solo toccarli gli desse piacere. Hyoga sarebbe potuto venire anche solo così, ma Shun li lasciò, il tempo di levarsi la maglietta, si mise a quattro zampe e…

“Oddio” disse a voce alta, chiudendo gli occhi come se la vista fosse troppo, e in effetti lo era; sognava di baciare quel ragazzo bello come una ninfea da quando aveva tredici anni, si era cotto sulla piastra della gelosia intuendo, e rifiutando, che i suoi sentimenti di devozione per il fratello non fossero semplice affetto, e di colpo…

Shun si era spogliato. Il suo sedere era rotondo e sodo come una susina. Si teneva i capelli dietro l’orecchio, perché non lo infastidissero mentre accoglieva nella sua bellissima bocca il pene di Ikki, che per la cronaca spiegava il perché di certi strani e fino ad allora per lui ridicoli eufemismi come “verga”. A guardarlo e basta sarebbe potuto sembrare calmo, quasi indifferente, ma teneva le dita tra i capelli di Shun come sforzandosi di non tirarli, mentre non aveva di certo gli stessi riguardi per Hyoga, di cui stritolava una chiappa senza farsi problemi. Non che pensasse di lamentarsi, anche perché Shun spostò su di lui le sue attenzioni, e da quel momento in poi ebbe bisogno di tutto il supporto di Ikki, perché non era certo di riuscire a reggersi sulle ginocchia. Shun lo succhiava dolcemente, poi con forza, lo leccava insistendo appena sotto la punta, lo lasciava andare producendo un _pop_ sfacciato e tornava su Ikki, e così via, più volte, finché Hyoga non si sentì troppo vicino a venire e poco disposto a lasciarlo già accadere. Si tolse la maglia, poi attirò Shun a sé approfittandone per baciarlo, e sentirlo contro la pelle era tutta un’altra cosa, ancora più intossicante, ma anche in qualche modo stranamente rilassante. 

Se Ikki trasudava una sensualità arrogante e sconsiderata, anche mentre in realtà era stranamente delicato, Shun risplendeva di una purezza assoluta anche così, nudo ed eccitato tra le loro braccia. Ora, ad esempio, guardava il fratello con genuina preoccupazione, mentre gli accarezzava il pene e gli chiedeva: “Niisan, tutto bene? Non sei ancora molto…”.

Ikki non lo lasciò finire, lo spinse così bruscamente sul materasso che lui cacciò un urlo e si aggrappò istintivamente a Hyoga, ottenendo solo di tirarlo giù con sé. Torreggiando su entrambi, Ikki si spogliò, e dovette ammettere che nudo intimidiva, col torace ampio scolpito dall’esercizio, i tendini delle cosce guizzanti e il pene tutt’altro che floscio, nonostante i timori di suo fratello. Quando quell’insieme compatto si stese sul corpo lunare di Shun, che lo accolse aprendosi tutto, come un fiore che assorbe la luce, Hyoga pensò che ormai era fregato, la sua mente non avrebbe più potuto separarli. Forse era quello che loro avevano sempre voluto.

“Guarda che io ho bevuto veramente, a differenza di qualcuno” disse Ikki, sul collo di Shun. “Dammi un minuto e vedi come ti riduco”.

Shun stava ridendo, ma smise appena Ikki lo afferrò da sotto le ginocchia per trascinarlo a sé e mettersi le sue gambe sulle spalle. Hyoga non aveva ancora osservato per bene il pene di Shun, che era rosa lucido e adagiato su una nuvoletta di peli pubici, ma anni di sguardi rubati pretesero prima di tutto che si allungasse a baciargli e accarezzargli le cosce, che nonostante il suo fisico atletico erano sempre rimaste morbide, quasi volessero suggerire quant’erano adatte ad accogliere un uomo. Prima avrebbe voluto essere lui, quell’uomo. Ma ora, benché continuasse a volerlo, si scopriva concentrato sul pensiero di ritrovare il calore della sua bocca, che si apriva sempre di più man mano che loro due si avvicinavano alle aree più sensibili. Hyoga fu il primo ad accarezzare il suo pene, e subito dopo lo succhiò, desiderando di iniziare a dargli le stesse sensazioni che Shun aveva dato a lui. Lo fece cautamente, piegando la testa perché era ancora rivolto in giù, dato il modo in cui Ikki lo teneva, col sedere praticamente premuto contro il suo petto. Ma mentre Shun ansimava deliziosamente, Ikki chiamò Hyoga, che lo raggiunse e subito capì che cosa dovesse vedere: la fessura piccola e asciutta, che si nascondeva tra le natiche bianche. Ikki le separò, svelandola. Shun fece un versetto un po’ imbarazzato, che mosse in Hyoga un inaspettato - per quanto innocuo - sadismo. Aiutò Ikki in tutto, come fosse stata un’operazione molto complicata che richiedeva e meritava quattro mani. Lo aiutò ad aprire il buchino, lo accarezzò dopo che lo ebbe fatto lui, imitandolo come uno studente attento. A Ikki la cosa piaceva, gli piaceva sentirsi riconosciuta una sorta di superiorità. Cominciarono a leccarlo a turno, e Shun iniziò a gemere, a spingersi verso le loro facce con movimenti goffi e inefficaci, perché in quella posizione faticava a muoversi. Questo però non impediva a Hyoga di guardarlo, ed era bellissimo così, tutto impegnato nel cercare più piacere. Quando Ikki lo penetrò con un dito, Shun si coprì la bocca con una mano, ma lo guidò comunque con versi estremamente eloquenti, che si facevano via via più forti e articolati, una melodia fatta di suppliche e lamenti.  
Strano. Lo avrebbe immaginato acuto, quasi femminile, forse perché normalmente Shun utilizzava una voce impostata da bravo ragazzo educato, piena di pause musicali. Invece adesso era più naturale, scomposto, meno rumoroso che nelle sue fantasie puerili in cui lo faceva godere come nei video per adulti, ma proprio per questo più affascinante – più _vero_. D’altra parte, le sue fantasie non avevano certo coinvolto la presenza di Ikki. Be’, sospettava che questo sarebbe cambiato.

“Hyoga-kun…” lo chiamò Shun, con la voce rotta come dal pianto. In effetti, aveva le lacrime agli occhi e la faccia rossissima. Ikki muoveva velocemente le dita, facendolo urlare e vibrare, poi rallentava e le urla diventavano sospiri profondi, che arrivavano direttamente dalla pancia ora gonfia, ora sgonfia. Hyoga non lo costrinse a cercarlo due volte, si sdraiò accanto a lui tenendosi sul gomito, infilò la lingua nella sua boccuccia spalancata e chiese: “Sì?”  
Shun lo baciò di nuovo, poi gli prese la mano e se la portò sul pene eretto, che gli dondolava trascurato sulla pancia. Hyoga sarebbe stato ben lieto di accontentarlo, in fretta e con la devozione di un umile servo, ma Ikki ghignava in un modo che lo faceva pensare lo stesse trascurando apposta, e neanche lui voleva che venisse adesso, non era lontanamente sazio di vederlo e sentirlo così. Decise di massaggiarlo solo leggermente, allora, mentre posava la bocca sui suoi capezzoli rosa per suggerli prima uno, poi l’altro.

“Com’è?”  
“Cosa?” domandò Shun ansante, confuso.  
“Quello che ti sta facendo tuo fratello.”  
“È bello” rispose con un sorriso stanco. “È come l’inizio di un orgasmo, ma continuo.”  
“La prossima volta ti faccio provare” scherzò Ikki, lasciando cadere le gambe e il corpo accartocciato di Shun, “ma adesso scoperei il mio fratellino, se lui non ha altro da ridire sul mio uccello”. L’aveva detto sbattendo l’uccello in questione di mala grazia contro la coscia di Shun, producendo sonori ‘pat’. Lui si coprì imbarazzato la faccia, ma rise: “Niisan, sei osceno!”  
Ikki rise, si stese su di lui, e Shun lo accolse con tutto sé stesso, avvolgendolo tra le braccia e le gambe, stringendogli i fianchi con le cosce, accarezzandogli il viso mentre lo baciava, ancora brillo, eccitato, felice. Hyoga si sentì geloso per la prima volta da quando era iniziato tutto quello, ma non nel modo in cui credeva lo sarebbe stato… perché? Chissà. Non avrebbe trovato la risposta da sobrio, figuriamoci ubriaco di endorfine e alcol. Shun disse qualcosa sottovoce a suo fratello, le prime parole che aveva rivolto a lui soltanto, quella sera. Sembravano “mi sei mancato”. Ridicolmente, Hyoga distolse lo sguardo per non intromettersi. Non era geloso di Shun, ma di loro, di quell’insieme perfettamente complementare che erano. Che lui fosse lì, e a suo agio nell’esserlo, era surreale.

“Preservativi?” chiese Ikki.  
Shun lo guardò, giochicchiando con le dita di Hyoga.  
“L’hai… L’hai fatto con qualcun altro? Senza, intendo…”  
“Mai” rispose Ikki. Era un _mai_ definitivo, che diceva _mai_ prima, _mai_ dopo, _mai in assoluto_ fino alla morte. Era perfettamente da Ikki, spaccone in tutto e fino in fondo, anche con tre lettere. Ed era da Shun rispondere come fece, visibilmente sollevato: “Fallo senza, allora. Voglio sentirvi più che posso, tutti e due”.

Se anche Ikki ebbe un tracollo, lo nascose bene. Hyoga no. Trasecolò in modo perfettamente visibile, da seduto com’era si chinò fino a baciarlo appassionatamente, tenendogli fermo il viso con entrambe le mani. Shun ricambiò mugolando, poi si spostò il tanto che bastava per trovare le sue dita con le labbra e succhiarle. Muoveva la testa in modo chiaramente… suggestivo, sfregandosi intanto contro Ikki, che infatti disse: “Poi sarei io quello osceno, eh?”  
Shun si lamentò e chiese il supporto di Hyoga, che poté solo rispondere: “Sei osceno. E sei bellissimo”. Non glielo aveva mai detto. Assurdo, visto quante volte in quegli anni lo aveva pensato. Lo ripeté, per la semplice soddisfazione di farlo: “Sei bellissimo”. Lo baciò. “Sei bellissimo”.  
Shun sorrise, imbarazzato. Solo lui poteva imbarazzarsi per un complimento, in quella circostanza, eppure… c’era un motivo, se nessuna persona con cui Hyoga era stato era riuscita a cancellare del tutto la sottotraccia d’amore stupido e costante che aveva sempre provato per lui.  
“Voi siete bellissimi” bisbigliò Shun dopo un po’, mordendosi le labbra. “Ho immaginato tanto questo momento. Vedervi vicini mi faceva impazzire.”  
Aveva fatto una voce infantile apposta. Hyoga avrebbe limonato Ikki fino a consumarsi la lingua, per eccitarlo di più, ma anche lui sembrava concentrato sullo stesso intento; dopo averlo aperto e rilassato ancora un po’, gli chiese se fosse pronto. Shun prese una mano a Hyoga, come si dovesse preparare a stringere, e annuì.

Ikki lo penetrò lentamente, facendo attenzione alle sue reazioni, che erano assolutamente ammalianti. Gemiti di dolore e di sollievo estremo, mescolati insieme.  
Hyoga aveva la sua testa sulle gambe, e c’era qualcosa di inspiegabilmente sexy nel baciarlo teneramente e accarezzargli il viso e i capelli mentre suo fratello faceva il possibile per non spaccarlo in due. Forse era l’idea che Shun volesse essere visto così? O l’effetto di una strana morbosità dolciastra? Più ancora dei gridolini inarticolati di prima, gli sembravano eccitanti i sussulti con cui il suo corpo incassava le spinte lente e profonde di Ikki. Lo sguardo di Hyoga scivolava sino al punto in cui loro si univano, e gli sembrava di non aver mai saputo un bel niente del sesso. Non lo aveva mai visto, sentito, capito così. Non era mai_ stato_ così.  
I versi di Shun si facevano morbidi e musicali, quelli di Ikki da gutturali assumevano un’incrinatura calda e vulnerabile. Shun mosse la testolina come un gatto. Gli fu subito chiaro cosa cercasse, ma non lo prese con la mano, che pur era vicina, invece lasciò che fosse Hyoga a metterglielo in bocca. Poi, non riuscì più a pensare. Gli stimoli si sovrapposero in un confuso carosello di rumori fiato, odori. Il cigolio del letto e la lingua bollente di Shun, il sudore che rendeva lucidi i muscoli gonfi di sforzo di Ikki, i “dio, sì” che Hyoga lasciava cadere senza poterli fermare, senza fermare le dita con cui stringeva i capelli di Shun, o le labbra con cui cercava quelle di Ikki, o la mano con cui Shun si masturbò per pochi secondi appena, prima di venire con un lungo pianto liberatorio soffocato nella bocca piena. Hyoga non resistette un attimo di più, si allontanò di scatto per fare lo stesso sul suo bellissimo viso arrossato, appagando con quel gesto anni che parevano millenni di fantasie erotiche indecenti. Come se avesse aspettato stringendo i denti la resa di entrambi, solo per potersi dire il più resistente, anche Ikki uscì in fretta da Shun e gli rovesciò addosso il suo orgasmo in getti densi che lo raggiunsero fino all’altezza delle guance.

Ci fu un momento in cui tutti e tre rimasero immobili, come a lasciarsi raggiungere finalmente dal buon senso di accorgersi di ciò che avevano fatto. Poi Shun si asciugò un occhio usando la mano pulita, e a quel punto si leccò le labbra con fare curioso, più che sensuale. Non per questo, Hyoga non avrebbe ripensato a quella scena ogni momento di ogni giorno della sua vita da lì in poi. Ma al momento era troppo spompato per fare qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse rilassare le cosce che – se ne rendeva conto adesso – erano tese a dismisura, e lasciarsi cadere.  
Anche Ikki crollò di fianco a Shun, ma senza sfiorarlo, e quando fu lui a toccarlo come per invitarlo ad avvicinarsi disse: “Te lo scordi, sei appiccicoso”.  
“Guarda che è anche roba tua!” protestò Shun, con un adorabile broncetto finto. Hyoga non sapeva se fosse l’orgasmo, la sbronza che gli era risalita, o le due cose insieme, ma scoppiò a ridere. Rise anche Shun e gli porse la mano, che lui baciò, poi siccome era davvero appiccicoso prese un lembo di lenzuolo qualunque e cominciò ad asciugarlo, facendolo ridere ancora di più. Così sfatto, sciocco e sudato, era ancora più bello del solito. Hyoga lo avrebbe baciato da dietro l’orecchio fino alle dita dei piedi, se solo non fosse stato stanco morto e troppo intento a verificare che il soffitto smettesse di oscillargli sopra alla testa.

“Bravi, divertitevi, che da domani saremo in mostruoso imbarazzo” commentò Ikki.  
“Aiuto” convenne Hyoga, ancora ridendo.  
“Io non sarò in imbarazzo” disse Shun.  
“Tu sarai quello più in imbarazzo di tutti” ripose Ikki. “Anzi, no. Non sei tu quello che ha visto due fratelli scopare.”  
“Se non imbarazza voi…” commentò Hyoga, con un braccio davanti agli occhi per ripararsi dalla luce diretta del lampadario. Si rese conto di aver utilizzato un tono ambiguo, quindi aggiunse: “Intendo, per me non è un problema. Cioè. Se fossi uno dei due, anch’io passerei il tempo a scopare con l’altro”.  
Ikki scoppiò a ridere. “Grazie Hyoga, anche tu sei carino.”  
Hyoga si rese conto di che frase aveva formulato e rise più forte. “Sono sbronzissimo. Non so neanche se è successo veramente.”  
“È successo” disse Shun, e sospirò appagato, appoggiandosi sul suo petto. Poi aggiunse, a voce più incerta: “Non… non lo dirai a nessuno, vero…?”  
Hyoga lo strinse e gli accarezzò i capelli, trovandoli straordinariamente soffici. Be’, tranne dov’erano appiccicosi per… ovvi motivi.  
“No. Certo che no.”  
“Avresti dovuto chiederglielo _prima_ di sedurci.” Ikki abbracciò suo fratello da dietro, a occhi chiusi. “Comunque, non è che passiamo davvero il tempo così.”  
“Dovreste.”  
“Dovremmo” concordò Shun.  
“No, non dovremmo” lo contraddisse Ikki. “Non dovremmo affatto, neanche raramente.”  
“È sempre così deprimente, dopo?” chiese Hyoga.  
Shun fece spallucce. “È niisan. Gli piace pentirsi.”  
Ikki allungò un calcio a Hyoga, ma si guardò bene dal fare lo stesso a Shun, nonostante fosse più vicino. Continuarono così, a dirsi cose via via sempre meno sensate, a voce sempre più bassa, finché non si addormentarono. L’ultima cosa che Hyoga sentì, fu Ikki che diceva: “Non gli dare retta. Non me ne sono mai pentito”.

Al mattino, ebbe consapevolezza di due cose.  
Uno era il cerchio alla testa, che gli rendeva difficile muoversi.  
L’altra era la nudità del proprio corpo, annodato ad altri due altrettanto nudi.  
Durante la notte si erano spostati, Shun aveva ancora un braccio e una gamba su di lui, ma si era sdraiato su Ikki come su uno scoglio, forse per assicurarsi inconsciamente che non se ne andasse. In realtà, nemmeno Ilki riusciva a conservare le sue pose da duro nel sonno, e cingeva suo fratello per la schiena, con la mano e la bocca affondate nei suoi capelli spettinati. Come sempre, la stessa tenerezza non era riservata a Hyoga, che non riusciva a muoversi per il peso della sua gamba buttata sulla propria. Non che volesse provarci. Si limitò a girarsi su un fianco, un po’ per non lasciare quel groviglio caldo, un po’ perché aveva un fottuto mal di testa, e si riaddormentò.

La seconda volta che si svegliò, cercò di sfilarsi in silenzio, almeno per lavarsi la faccia e affrontare la situazione lucidamente (o non affrontarla affatto, perché no?).  
“Scappi?” era la voce di Shun.  
Hyoga scosse la testa. No, nonostante tutto non lo avrebbe mai fatto, non davvero. Quello che era successo aveva significato qualcosa, per lui, anche se ancora non sapeva cosa.  
“Ho una sete tremenda.” Si annusò. “E faccio schifo.”  
Shun, insonnolito, gli spinse il naso sotto l’ascella e decretò: “A me piaci”.  
Tanto bastò perché Hyoga cedesse al mal di testa e restasse lì. Faceva un caldo incredibile, che aumentava il suo senso di spossatezza assoluta.  
“Ma è tuo fratello che ha questa temperatura di diecimila gradi fahrenheit?”  
Ci mise, a orecchio, dieci minuti per completare la frase. Shun fece “uh-hu”, tutto contento, poi disse a voce bassa, come per confessare un segreto: “Niisan è proprio sexy, vero?”  
A Hyoga sembrava che la risposta fosse evidente, visto la situazione in cui erano, ma poi sentì la coscia di Shun iniziare a spingere tra le sue, e ricordò la sua particolare passione per vederli baciarsi. All’improvviso, capì le implicazioni di quella domanda.  
“Stai cercando di suggerire qualcosa?”  
“Non adesso” bofonchiò Ikki, “ho un mal di testa del cazzo.”  
“Shun è l’unico che sta bene.”  
“Perché è l’unico che non ha bevuto.”  
“Sì che ho bevuto! Un pochino…”

Mal di testa o no, cominciarono a scambiarsi carezze lente, ma inequivocabili. Shun si era appena mosso per accucciarsi tra le loro gambe, quando la porta di spalancò all’improvviso.  
Ebbero a malapena il tempo di scattare a coprirsi, male, con le lenzuola strappate da sotto il materasso, che Seiya irruppe nella stanza urlando: “AH MA SIETE QUI! TUFFO A BOMBA!”  
E fece, di fatto, un tuffo a bomba. Perché è questo quello che fai, quando scopri i tuoi migliori amici a letto insieme, palesemente nudi, palesemente in una stanza che odora di sesso. Un tuffo a bomba. Shiryu era entrato un secondo dopo, ma non in tempo per fermarlo. Cercò di fargli capire che forse era il caso di andarsene, ma inutilmente.  
Shun lanciava urletti involontari cercando di tenersi coperto, mentre Seiya saltava sul letto con le ginocchia e Ikki ripeteva serio: “Io ti ammazzo. È la volta buona che ti ammazzo. Seiya, non costringermi ad ammazzarti”.  
Il casino fece tornare a piena potenza il mal di testa di Hyoga, che si nascose sotto il cuscino. Il resto della mattina lo dedicò a quello che aveva predetto Ikki: la contemplazione del proprio imbarazzo.


End file.
